Talk:Fusou/@comment-68.108.112.237-20140916024210/@comment-25361436-20140928195307
Yes, it is low, which is precisely why I compared it to a fighter-bomber in a low capacity lot. It's rather funny that you brought up summer E-6. For lack of BB I personally had to use Ise class. Somehow they constantly outperformed my Haruna Kai Ni in terms of damage taken, and, rarely of course, in damaged dealt. They also contributed towards reducing damage by disabling subs at the sub node. I expected scratch runs and ended up with quite a few kill runs. My resources were limited and I was appearing to be coming in at less than what other TTKs were complaining about. I ended up being 1 kill short of clearing but, oddly enough, it wasn't due to BBV underperformance, but failed cut-ins since I decided to risk it for final kill formation. But anyway, that was just a small, extremely lucky, anecdote. Back to your points. A BBV's low fighter power isn't really compareable with a CV's mostly due to the fact that If you're deploying a BB, you're probably already can't deploy another carrier due to branching rules or otherwise. Additionally, deploying a carrier in place of a BBV usually reduces your overall damage output in the long run. And as to what I was saying about little to no carrier maps, when you're farming you want to make your fleet as light as possible. Having a ship that will enable AS and 2nd shelling round as opposed to bringing multiple heavier or more costly ships, is pretty optimal. If you're going for clearing, by all means, CV(L)s are the way to go for pre-emptive wrecking. And of course the limited firepower shows more and more, the tougher the enemies get. That's a given. Personally, I haven't seen too much trouble with BBVs against Elites, but perhaps I'm lucky. Anyway, I don't expect someone to deploy BBV(s) in a late game map loaded with heavily armored BBs unless they're pushing really hard for supremacy or something. And I must really question the seaplane bomber being shot to 0 thing. People keep fearing this, and it is completely possible, but pretty much any well-equipped fleet would turn this into an extremely rare occasion. All in all, my main point is that BBVs provide a nice buffer for expected AS drop. Please don't misinterpret that as a main source of AS equal to carriers. They also do great work as map farming tools, and provide some support during long or repeated sorties, however, if resources are irrelevant, naturally all out fleets can be just as effective. The few extra points BBVs can provide to push for AS or AS+ while maintaining a certain carrier set-up you want to keep, can be useful, especially, if you don't want to deploy another carrier to cover those points, due to not wanting certain costs, short range, branching rules, or whatever the reason is. Though, I must repeat, usage of a BBV is all about resources. For comparison's sake, BBVs have the about same amount of utility as Unryuu in combat; not always optimal, but useful due to costs.